


just me

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just jeonglix being cute





	just me

"innie" felix whines for the nth time looking at jeongin in full pout and pulling off that puppy eyes that he knows will work on his boyfriend.

not this time though, but if you were to ask jeongin he was really close to giving in. saying no to felix was hard especially if he used that baby voice of his partnered with a pout. jeongin loves his boyfriend so much that he'll do everything for him but today wasn't really a good time.

"lix, you know we can't" with that response felix pouted even more.

he's so cute god.

"how about a kiss then?" felix asked on full pout 

"I'll think about that." of course that was a lie, felix knows it himself. jeongin could never say no when it comes to giving him his kisses. 

"uhm maybe next time" or maybe felix was wrong. he whines and lets go of jeongin and walked away from him. While on the other hand jeongin panicked, because he just made felix upset.

so he run up to his boyfriend, stopping him from his tracks and said "hyung wait! you have something on your face."

felix just gave him a confused look, jeongin responds by cupping his face gently and leaning in for a kiss "it was me" and then smiles at the boy infront of him who became as red as a tomato.


End file.
